Red Rose Dearheart Part 2
by Aquamonkey
Summary: A fragile rose, a broken wall, her heart impaled but he answered her call. Rated M for violence, sexual scenes, references and language.
1. Chapter 1

Red Rose Dearheart Part 2

"Claire, my rose dearheart, may I ask you something?" Wesker spoke, the violins in the background playing a beautiful melody, soft and elegant.

Claire sat in Wesker's car, her brother had tried to murder him. She was glad of course that he had failed but still. Claire wasn't stupid. She knew Chris nor Jill were going to hug him, she knew, at least she thought she knew them.

No, I don't know them. I never did.

Her legs buckled. She shook violently, her panic attack seemingly never ending. It paralyzed her, fear gripped her, the overwhelming urge to grab Albert's gun and end it all right now was...

"Dearheart! No, no. Claire look at me". He pulled her into his arms. "Let it all out now my love. But please, no hurting yourself over something you couldn't control. That may sound harsh but I don't like seeing you in pain". "Albert, I, I love you. I still love Chris and Jill, but you are my main priority now. I want to be with you. Be your rose. No more tears after today, no more unneeded anyway. I need you. You are my strength right now, you are my damn weakness too. But I suppose that is what love is. You give everything to someone, and hope they don't use that to crush you. You expose your weaknesses to them. They become your strength". She held Albert tightly, not letting go for several minutes. The last of her tears dried up, the shaking stopped and her heartbeat returned to it's usual steady rhythm.

Before Wesker started the car, she looked at Chris' house once again. "Chris, Jill, take care. I can't hate you, but I can never trust either of you again.

They arrived home two hours later. Claire decided to go to sleep early, the crying had made her tired. She remembered the last time she had cried that hard. It seemed trivial now but at the time it hurt like hell. Claire was 6, her favourite teddy bear had gone missing. Chris didn't have it, he'd have asked her before taking it. Her parents didn't have it. It had been stolen by a bully. A fellow 6 year old with an evil heart. He had torn off it's limbs in front of her, laughing at her pain, calling her a baby. She sobbed for days after that.

Wesker decided to leave her to sleep alone. She may have thought it selfish in the morning, but ultimately, he was doing it for her own good. She needed to be alone right now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He took her pain

He took her strain

Black angel in disguise

The Devil in other's eyes

He took her grief

Touched her heart

Her red rose smile

Rose forever, from the start

His wings, obsidian black

Her's ivory pure

Angel's in disguise

Evermore.

Claire wrote that in her diary. She had taken to writing poetry, most of it was depressing. She had woken early and ended up in Albert's arms. She needed her angel, he guarded her fragile soul. He stood guard over her unique rose heart, body, mind and spirit.

Wesker had decided to stay at home with his love. He needed her as well. Dearheart's tears brought an agony to his cold body. Dearheart's love gives that body warmth. Dearheart's heart, well, that gave him something he never thought or knew he's need.

Claire gave him permission to read her poetry diary. It facinated him. It gave him an insight into a part of her that he would hopefully never see.

She had decided to only hug him for the next few months. No sexual or other physical contact. She felt bad for him but she felt dirty, not good enough for him. He was pure perfection to her, and she felt like a tainted soul. She became obsessive, washing everything of hers several times before she'd use it/wear it.

Why love a flawed rose Albert?

He felt her pain

He felt the strain

She was scared

Both unprepared.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

6 months later

Wesker was giving a lecture to his new team. They were much more competent than the last lot, all now dead. "I need new diagnostics on my project. With it's leader gone, Umbrella is now a headless animal. No shepard to lead it's flock. I want the reports on my desk here within this week. Do I make myself clear?" Wesker announced proudly, that bastard Spencer was now dead. "Yes Sir!" came his team's reply. They all left the conference room when Wesker got a message on his pager. He smirked at it's clear intention:

"Rawr honey, the kitty wants to play, Claire".

My oh my Claire. 5 months of sexual tension between them, and neither could take it anymore. He arrived home to see Claire, on the table in a new slinky, leather cat-suit. She was ready to be physical again and she knew Albert was too. She even had a pair of cuffs in her mouth. "Kinky little girl". Wesker snarled. Claire's red lips pouted a little. "Well now, a girl needs some fun, and I am allowed it no?" Wesker stalked to the table and Claire sat on her knees, the cuffs clanking together, dangling from her garnet lips. She then pointed to a metal collar with a lead attached on the floor."Did I ever mention that I love the feel of cold metal against my skin? Cuffs and collars. Maybe I need to be led around a bit?" She growled at him.

He was straight behind her, the cuffs gone from her mouth and in his hands. He cuffed her, much to her soft happy moans. He then took the collar and put it around her delicate little throat, not too tightly. Before attaching the lead, he growled back at her. "Bite me dearheart, bite me hard". She moved upwards, moved her head to the side of his neck and bit him, so hard if he'd have been the average person, the love bite on his neck could have been permanent. His deep growl rumbled through her ears, sending shivers down her spine.

He attached the lead to her collar and led her around the house, pulling her to him occasionally to kiss her passionately. His hands slid around her hips, the feel of the leather making him purr. He took the zip from the back of her suit down a bit, to slip his hand onto her back. He stroked her firmly, he knew she loved that. He undid the suit more, and slid his hand around to her chest. She had no bra on, bad, bad girl. He then took the top half of her suit off, exposing her beautiful pale skin. He proceeded to taste her skin, licking down, from her neck, to her breasts, then to her exposed torso. "Dearheart, are you sure you want me to do this? Body, mind, heart, do they all want this?" "Yes my love. Now Albert, my dark angel. Make me yours, body on body, mind on mind, intertwined". The lead and collar were taken off, but the cuffs were left on.

Claire coiled herself around Wesker like a snake. Hungry, wanting, needing. Their lovemaking was slow at first, giving and receiving. But their pleasure knew no bounds, and it became erratic. A frenzied deliciousness. A taste they both craved, a drug, yet narcotic free trip. With every push, he cast away her fears and threw away any negativity and with every thrust, she did the same.

After an hour, both began to sweat. Both their moans had become so loud that they muffled them with kisses. Her pleasure meant everything to him. And euphoria hit them at the same time. The most intense orgasm she had ever had rippled throughout her small body. She moaned his name over and over. At the same time as her's, a powerful force momentarily took over Wesker's body. He came so hard, his growl was incredible. Their pleasure was music to each others ears.

And pleasure had never felt so good.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Wesker and Claire had been together for 8 months now. Claire had changed her phone number and Chris didn't know her address so he couldn't get in contact with her which she was glad about.

Chris, you didn't trust me...

She went downstairs in her pajama's and her hair in a scruffy bun. She found Wesker cooking and smiled at him. "Morning Albert honey". "Goodmorning dearheart". Damn, I have my silk pj's on, he loves those. Actually, hmmm...a dangerous, flirtatious grin appeared on her face. No, scratch that, he is probably working today. He turned and put a plate of bacon and eggs on the table for Claire. "Thank you". But before she could eat, he sat her on the edge of the table. Claire tried to eat, but him standing where he was was unbearable. "I think you found another one of my buttons to press darling". He then vanished upstairs for a few seconds. "I should nickname you ninja, there on minute, gone the next and no one knew you were there or had left haha". Claire suppressed a childish giggle.

He returned to between her legs with a black rose in his mouth, an extremely rare breed of rose. No surprise that it was black, but it was stunning. It's thorns were inciting, yes you could hurt yourself but they were still drawing her to them. He kissed the rose into her mouth and his scent intoxicated her. He made her drunk, without the hangover the next day.

She decided to buy him a dozen of those black roses. They'd cost a fortune but he was worth it. He kissed her deeply, the kind of kiss that sent her into a daze. He put his plans back a bit, why plot revenge when you have a beautiful, untainted red rose that you love and that love is returned?

She had gone out to town and bought 6 red roses and 12 black roses. She decided to put the red petals in the bath and some on the stairs. The black roses would be on the kitchen table with a card:

My dark angel

My black rose

My heart is yours

She got back home and put her plan into action. She jumped in the bath with the red petals that smelt incredible. She wondered if that was what she smelt like to him, her natural scent. Wesker arrived home from an incredibly dull meeting, they always were. But they were a necessary requirement for his plan. He instantly picked up two smells, Claire and the black roses. He picked up the intricately, black ribbon and beautiful black lace wrapped roses and smiled. He then read her card. He knew where she was and drank in her scent. She made him drunk too.

He found her in the bath of red rose petals and the smell was intense, it made him wild. She had turned him into a feral beast, which he never thought anyone could do. I actually love the Redfield spirit and drive now he mused. "Claire...". His voice like chocolate melting on impact with her ears. She was relaxed and only he mattered, no one else, nothing else. She opened her eyes to see him completely naked. Now she had seen that before but she certainly was not and could never be bored with that delicious sight. She adored his body, he had muscle but not like a body builder. More like lean muscle, but still very sexy. He was so strong too. Sometimes Claire didn't care that if he did want to hurt her, he could shatter her bones easily. She knew that thought was wrong. He would never hurt her.

He climbed in the big bathtub with her and both became lost in a dreamlike state of heat, passion and love. Black and red rose entwined.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning was bliss. Just holding each other, their bodies still entwined. Then Wesker remembered he had received an invitation to a summer ball. He went to get it but Claire moved. He knew Claire may be apprehensive of going out to a place she didn't know and with stuck up, fake people that she didn't know. She awoke and purred his name at him. They quickly ended up completely under the sheets again.

Two hours later and it was 11am. Claire got up and found the invite on the edge of Wesker's bed. "Summer ball, hmmm. Sounds great, well apart from the rich snobs and fake bitches with 80 year old men that buy them anything they want. And not to mention the fake smiling I'll have to do. My jaw will be killed me by the end of the night". Wesker appeared behind her and laughed. "My my dearheart, fake bitches hmm? Good job I have my rose, at least you are real and I am not 80." He laughed again and so did she. "Right then, I er, don't own any dresses. Heels I do as you well know". *cue evil smirk from both of them* "Dearheart, thank you. For the roses and being you". Genuine happiness filled his voice. "Aww, well I tried being fake but, well, the whole stuffing my bra with tissue paper and a mini skirt just didn't suit me haha".

They had both gone out to get outfits for the ball. They first went into Hugo Boss. The problem was that Claire had a thing for men in fitted, smart suits, so every suit that Wesker tried on made her want to eat him, metaphorically speaking. He knew that and smirked at her. The poor staff just gulped. They were not the typical lovey-dovey couple, but the fact that they may go into the changing room and be in there for a while made the staff a bit jumpy. Fortunately, they didn't jump each other, and Wesker had found the perfect suit. All black, very fitted and suited him to a T. Claire crossed her legs at that suit, it made her a bit hot under the collar, despite the store's air-con. Oh naughty naughty girl, Wesker's mind was being dirty again, but he had no want to change that.

Claire had found the Armani store, and 99% of the dresses she found were elegant masterpieces. Well on models they were. She was bigger than that, so despite her slim, toned stomach, butt and legs, she was a bit concerned and wanted to conceal those bits with a bit of extra fabric. Her eyes lit up when she saw a stunning, long red dress. It had buttons on the back of the neck, to tie it up as it was backless. It nipped in at the waist and with her heels, she would look incredible. She tried it on and knew it was the one. She'd need no jewelry as the dress was so pretty that she didn't want anything to detract from that. She'd hidden from Wesker, she wanted him to see her in the dress on the ball night.

A week later it was the ball night. Claire was very nervous, rushing around, right, shower check, wax check, heels check, dress check, make-up check, bag check, make-up remover check, perfume/deodorant, check...Wesker pulled her into his strong arms. "Dearheart, don't get flustered. You don't want the guests to wonder what we have done before we got there do you?" He smirked and she blushed wildly and playfully slapped his chest. "Naughty Albert".

Claire was ready, she had put her auburn hair in a tight bun and her make-up was flawless. Her manicured nails were perfect. She put on her perfume, grabbed her bag and walked down the stairs to a (possibly) stunned Wesker. (His face gave nothing away as usual). She was perfection, a goddess, an angel. Claire admired him too, he looked damn good, and smelt divine.

A limousine was already outside to take the to the ball. Claire became a bit naughty and started nuzzling Wesker's neck. She shook her head of his scent and held his surprisingly not gloved hand. 25 minutes later they were at the venue, a vintage hotel, Claire adored vintage. She marveled at the architecture and the marble staircase they walked up. It twisted up slightly as it got higher. The pair arrived outside the ballroom door. Claire took a deep breath. "Are you ready to go in dearheart?" "I am my love".

They entered the room and it was filled with about 75 people. A huge dance floor, purple curtains draped the walls, the dim lighting, the atmosphere was electrifying. Then a lot of people suddenly wanted Wesker, mostly women gawping at him. Claire didn't care though. She had her fair share of admirer's. 5 guys were looking at her, 3 she thought were quite nice, 1 was just ok and the other looked like if she was any closer to him, he'd start touching her up. Eww. She had a champagne flute in her hand as she spoke to the people. There were politicians here, they bored her but she smiled and listened to their stories. Then one woman decided to ask who she was. "Hello, I know Wesker, but I don't think we've met. I'm Avaline, a colleague of Wesker's". Avaline smiled. She had a short dark blue dress on, it was strapless and quite pretty. She was a bit taller than Claire and had light brown eyes and ash blond hair. "I'm Claire, Albert's partner. It's a pleasure to meet you". Avaline looked shocked, maybe she wanted him but he'd turned her down.

"That's lovely to hear". Avaline lied through her teeth. "So how long have you been together?". "8 months, although I have known him for 2 years, but business kept us apart for quite a while". Claire sipped her champagne. Avaline bowed her head and walked away. Wesker came to Claire and put his arm around her waist. "I think Avaline is unhappy with me". "Of course she is, she tried it on with me, I turned her down. She isn't and never could be you my dearheart". She blushed at his answer. Then she heard something that almost made her laugh loudly.

A young woman at a table near their's began "explaining" to some poor random guests that were on that table about why she thought Claire was there. "I wonder how much he is paying her to stand there, be on his arm and look pretty. Either that or she is an escort. I mean look at her. She is at least half his age. She is so after his money, when he pops off she'll be rich. Ugh". Her friends nodded. Courtney smiled at Claire. "Ugh look at her, he is old enough to be her dad, it's disgusting. Hey, hey! Where is everyone going?". She was left alone. Claire felt bad for her loneliness but suppressed her laughter at what she'd said. If the age gap had bothered her, she would not be with Albert. "Wow, people just love me around here" she whispered. "Claire, let's dance". "Erm, I can't dance, seriously but I'll try".

He took her hand and led her onto the dance floor. They began to slow dance. 4 musicians with violins began playing. "You look stunning my love. I am a lucky man". He spun her and she nuzzled his throat. "You scrub up pretty well too. I am a very lucky woman. It's not often you meet someone with manners, humor, their own personality and is very handsome". She kissed his cheek. The slow dance was lovely, at least she could do that. A few others joined them, but they barely noticed. "Claire, my rose dearheart, may I ask you something?" Wesker spoke, the violins in the background playing a beautiful melody, soft and elegant. "Yes of course". Claire's reply came a second after he'd spoken.

The young woman that had said those horrible things about Claire was now meters away from them, dancing with some guy like she was dancing on a pole. She looked pitiful and the man soon lost interest. Her tiny pink dress, towering heels, far too much make-up and cheap perfume screamed tramp. Claire felt sorry for her. Did something or someone make her do this just to pick up guys? Sleazy ones at that?

She scanned the room and the fake smiles, and torturous getting on with each other and then being mean about them to someone else conversations were in full swing. A few were already drunk, even though the ball had only started 2 hours ago. Maybe that was the only way for some of them to be social. Being accepted in this crowd was like trying to find a needle in a field of haystacks. It made her nervous. She wasn't rich. What if they thought she was only with him for his money? But frankly, she didn't couldn't give a damn. If they wanted to judge her, they could, if they were actually doing that.

She looked back at Wesker who was now on one knee. OH MY GOD, is he? Is he going to?

"Claire, my love, my rose dearheart, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Claire's mind ran through their time together, their hardships, love and emotional pain. And then she knew. Courtney and Avaline were stunned as were most of the crowd gathered around them.

"Yes, I will. I love you Albert Wesker". She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, not caring if anyone thought it inappropriate. He smiled the most handsome smile Claire had ever seen. He gave her the little red box which had a platinum engagement band, in the middle a medium sized diamond and two smaller diamond's either side of that. It had to be the most amazing thing she had ever seen. He took the ring and placed on her ring finger, much to her wanting to squeal with delight. He picked her up and spun her around with her arms still around his neck. The crowd cheered and clapped. More bottles of champagne were opened. Even Courtney and Avaline congratulated the newly engaged couple. Claire couldn't stop smiling and neither could Wesker.

Claire was going to become Mrs Wesker.


End file.
